The invention relates to a device for transmission and evaluation of measurement signals for the tire pressure of tubeless tires mounted on rims in single and twin wheels of motor vehicles which device comprises a pressure sensor arranged in the rim wall and electrically connected with a signal transmitter coil arranged at the rim, as well as a high-frequency resonant circuit signal evaluation arrangement which comprises a signal pick-up coil and is connected with the motor vehicle in the area of the axle so as to be stationary.
Such a device is known, e.g., from DE-OS 35 41 529. The problem of achieving a signal transmission independent of exchanging of single wheels, was already solved in the previously known device. However, a signal transmission is not possible in the previously known device when the vehicle is stationary. But this is also of considerable importance in practical operation, since the vehicle driver should receive a warning signal already before starting to drive if the tire pressure is no longer at the required level after a pause in driving.